An elevator is a type of transport equipment that efficiently moves people or goods between floors. The routine of the elevator usually does not change, for the elevator can generally only run in one direction, such as down or up, to get to a destination floor. The direction that the elevator generally cannot be changed until after arrival at the destination floor.